outpost_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosek, Lael
Lieutenant Junior Grade Lael Rosek is an Engineering Officer aboard the USS Belfast. STATISTICS OTHER PERSONAL DETAILS * Telepathic Status: Touch telepathy with Dassa only, Empathy with most species * Astrological Sign: Scorpio * Birthstones: Opal and Tourmaline * Accent: Mild Midwestern * Marital Status: Engaged to Dassa Alexander APPEARANCE * Height: 5’10 * Weight: 129 lbs * Build: Thin, Athletic * Hair Color and Length: Long, Chestnut Brown * Eye Color: Blue * Scars/Visible Injuries: Thin line above left eyebrow (slammed into a bulkhead during a firefight); On right side of abdomen (from being stabbed by a Romulan knife). * Tattoos: "You Don't Know What You're Alive For Until You Know What You Would Die For" on left shoulder * Clothing/Style: Vintage (especially floral and geometric patterns; anything unusual or different); Hipster; Likes to wear creams, purples, oranges, dark reds, dark blues (whatever complements her hair color best for the moment) MANNERISMS * Carriage/Poise: confident, determined, graceful, purposeful * Physical Limitations: Walks somewhat stiffly due to spinal injury (her legs and back sometimes seize up or stiffen on her) PERSONALITY She is extremely ambitious, persistent, determined and somewhat controlling. Not in a stubborn sense however, because she works for what she wants and controls with justified reasons. She never gives up when in pursuit of a goal. She is resourceful, adaptable and flexible, allowing her to re-survey a situation and take a different approach if necessary. She is fiercely competitive with strong observation skills and an excellent memory, allowing her to recall facts and when necessary, bring them to the table at the time of need. She uses proper facts and arguments to support her thoughts and opinions, ultimately winning her many intellectual and other battles. Her adaptability makes her an asset in diplomatic situations and she excels at restoring order to a chaotic situation. Strengths Charming and self-confident, Lael is the ideal diplomat and a great person to have around in tense situations. She puts all she has into everything she does and doesn't settle for anything less than spectacular. Her strong intuition allows her to determine a person's true motives, alerting her in moments if the individual is not to be trusted. Fiercely loyal, faithful and dependable, she will fight for those she loves and for what she believes is right. Her high intellect and dedication makes her a great problem-solver, an ideal person in a crisis. She's mentally strong, which allows her to overcome most external influences. Her natural curiosity and love of exploration make her exciting company. Weaknesses Despite her high intellect, Lael is prone to extreme jealousy and once involved in something, can border on obsessive. She's the classic workaholic, determined to solve all the universe's problems herself. She doesn't forgive easily and never forgets, occasionally acting on her vengeful tendencies. Part of her natural diplomatic skill is her ability to manipulate. Though she more often than not uses this trait for good, it comes in handy when she's in the mood for revenge. Her stubbornness and low tolerance for change mean she's inflexible regarding her beliefs and routines. She has great difficulty in acknowledging her flaws and can be somewhat judgmental of others, especially if her own beliefs are attacked. BACKGROUND Section Under Construction For more information, see Full Biography. RELATIONSHIPS FAMILY * Aldek Desai, Father * Adelynn Rosek, Mother * Kellan Rosek, Twin Brother FRIENDS * Jansen Orrey * Anjar Thoran * Dassa Alexander * Elina Kincade * Rebecca Hollendale SIGNIFICANT OTHERS * Dassa Alexander * Jansen Orrey * Tavan Diviak * Alva Tigan * Jensar Berel * Ivina Genestra PRE-ACADEMY Cedar Springs Middle School * Location: '''Cedar Springs, Michigan * '''School Mascot: Hawk * Attended: 237908.12-238105.25 * Clubs: '''Future Farmers of Earth (FFE) * '''Atheletics: Cross Country, Basketball Cedar Springs High School * Location: '''Cedar Springs, Michigan * '''School Mascot: Hawk * Attended: 238108.12-238505.25 * Clubs: National Honor Society * Athletics: Track, Cross Country, Competitive Cheer STARFLEET ACADEMY POST-ACADEMY STARFLEET CAREER HISTORY POST-ACADEMY NON-STARFLEET CAREER HISTORY Daystrom Institute of Technology * Attended: 238908.04 - 239403.26 ** Degrees: *** Masters of Science in Bioengineering *** Doctorate of Science in Bioengineering, Focus in Biomechanics Category:USS Belfast Category:Characters Category:USS Belfast Characters Category:Engineers